A guiding hand
by TheTrueCthulhu
Summary: Harry's very first sorting had just finished when Dumbledore announced a transfer student into the school's fourth year and, well we've all heard of the butterfly effect...
1. Chapter 1

Harry was smiling with his new house mates as he heard the final student, zambini, being sent off to slytherin when the headmaster stood up again.

"students! Whilst I know you have been waiting for quite some time for your meals, we have one more student to be sorted. A transfer from a private American school! He will be sorted into your fourth year, despite being seventeen already, due to his first years being consumed with a separate cariiculum to our own. I would like you to give as warm of a welcome to Perseus Olympia nee Jackson as warmly as I would a lemon drop to you!" the elderly man announced grinning with pearly white (transfigured) teeth whilst sweeping his robed arm towards the grand doors to the great hall as they swung open.

A man on the cusp of adulthood strode through the doors and the first thought was how similar he and harry looked, both had strikingly green, haunted pair of eyes(though harrys were significantly better off), the seemingly untameable black hair was also shared, but Perseus' was much longer, asif growing into a stylised mop, though it also had a uniqueness to it, shimmering blue and green when light hit it at a certain angle like a ravens feathers as opposed to harry's pure black.

This was where the initial similarities ended, their frames for one, being completely different. Whilst harry was almost emaciated and frail, the elder man was truly filled out, with broad shoulders and muscles rippling through is shirt, showing how the man must have trained his body to peak condition. The most glaring difference though was how a single scar tran down from his forehead, through his left eye, over the corner of his mouth, down his neck and below his shirt.

All eyes were on him, with a fair few sporting blushes at his hansom features and the bored frown that was carried on his lips as he walked between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables before reaching mcgonigal at the stool, before seeming to give it a speculative look, before leaning down for the Scottish woman instead of taking the seat. He then turned around and stood up straight, showing the hat to seemingly be frowning in concentration, whilst also accenting how he towered over the transfiguration professor.

After almost ten minuets of anticipation(with some irritated grumbeling slipped in) the hat finally spoke up, "truly a phenomena you are mister Olympia, showing the bravery and chivalrousness of a Gryffindor, but not their arrogance or desire for glory, nor their vengeful nature; the cunning and resourcefulness of a slytherin with the bloodline to boot, yet lacking their ambition, certainly no desire for power; the humble nature of a huffelpuff, along with their penchant for hard work, truly kind and loyal to those select few, but by no means are you undriven, lofty goals you have; finally you have the intelligence, the _wisdom_, of a ravenclaw, going hand in hand with your creativity, but you are far more grounded than rowena's chosen, and no arrogance to speak of, but I suppose your family in particular would cull that quickly. No, you truly do not belong in any of our houses, you are simply above them in heart, it would be easier if you allowed me to view your memories."

This caused the hall to break out in wispers. Never before had this happened, the hat always, always chosen a house, simply blasting through any ocularments barrier built if it was necessary, to see this man a fraction of the age of the strongest of their time standing infront of them casualy, before rasing his eyebrows at the statement and shrugging his consent. This man would be a powerful wizard and ally.

The hat seemed to smirk as it shifted through the life of Peseus, wincing and flinching occasionally, before reaching the first death, bianca, and took a sharp intake of air at the raw emotion in that memory. It marched onwards though, through all the deaths of the titan war and the attack on rome, before he stopped dead. Percy realised the hat must have reached 'the fall' as he liked to put it, but he felt the consciousness shuffle through his mind, be fore it screamed out in terror.

"GET ME OUT GET ME OUT! THAT IS NOT NATURAL, NO GET HIM AWAY, AWAY!" the hat screeched before stilling, as if comatose. The great hall went silent, shock sweeping through them. They were suddenly glad that the man hadn't been put in their house, the majority slightly scared of this man that could cause the hat of the founders to react in such pain.

Suddenly, Perseus spoke up, "well then headmaster, could you deliver my trunk to the edge of the black lake, and I will arrange my own accommodations, would you mind if I chose where to sit?" his voice was grutal, as if his vocal chords had been ripped out and replaced, it caught your attention with a sense of command, but it also inspired a certain sense of peace, the gentleness supprising for someone of his stature.

"of course not, my boy." The headmaster called out, boisterously "take your pick, and we can discuss your residence after the feast."

Perseus nodded his consent and drifted his gaze over the four assembled tables, until his gaze settled on harry. Locking eyes with they younger boy he strode over, with every person in the hall watching him with anticipation. As he came to a stop infront of the first year, perseus glared at harry, no at his scar, and called out to the professors. "kid's got a bit of soul in his forehead. I'll take him to a friend to sort that out on Saturday. You might want to re-sort him afterwards though. That sort of magic can… influence a personality, before stalking off and sitting himself with the Hufflepuff seventh years and striking up a convocation with what looked like a prefect. The rest of the hall was still silent, gobsmacked by his flippant attitude to _soul magics_. When he noticed he turned around and called out.

"what are you waiting for? An invitation? This is a feast isn't it? Hop-too or whatever you brits say!"

Well, you cirtenly could say that the first day back at Hogwarts was eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

The feast was anything if not fattening, and whilst 12 yr old 'new to anything not mortal' percy might have stuffed his face, regardless of what he ate, the seventeen year old percy who had been hardned by two wars. And that meant sacrifices had to be made. Sacrifices in the form of any and all fat.

So while he listned to the seventh year girl next to him go on about some Pratchet guy he piled his plate with slices of roast chicken and baked potato, lamenting the lack of blue… anything really.

It stayed this way for a couple of minuets, Percy eating and listening, whilst the Hufflepuffs around him gathered the courage to actually speak to him. Eventually they did though, dragging him into their argument about which of Terry Pratchett's books were the best. Up until they realised, he dint know anything about the author or his books.

Instead of going back to ignoring him, they embraced the spirit of Helga(fire whisky they had snuck in) and welcomed him to disc world and demanded he read some, supplying hem with the charm to translate the books into his mother tongue.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and the feast ended, with his new friends (Debbie Derbyshire, Connor O'niel and more) being herded off to their dorms and Percy walking up to the professors table, as he waited to be addressed.

"Perseus, my boy, concerning your lodgings, you must stay on Hogwarts grounds, so I must insist on showing you some of our free teacher's rooms that you could use."

"I would not worry yourself headmaster, I shall be lodging with the mermaids, they would be fools to not accept me"

"may I ask… why that would be… mister Jackson" drawled the unimpressed voice of Severus snape

"ah! Professor, I must apologise but I do not know your name, I had assumed the faculty had already been informed of my heritage, you see I am the bastard of their king, the nymph of the seas. It lends itself to my potions making wonderfully." Perseus replied with practiced, honeyed words and a charming smile. Who ever said he could not be convincing, after all, he had been told one of his worst traits was his ability to manipulate… then again that was from his cheating whore of a fiancé.

"Regardless, you and your co-workers must have lessons to prepare, so I shall arrange myself, but first, could I talk to you professor…"

"snape" the man curtly cut in

"professor snape, in private?"

"ofcourse, Jackson"]

Percy continued to stand there smiling, bidding his new teachers a farewell and a good nights rest. As soon as the headmaster left, his entire demeanour changed, his soft smile becoming a hard frown as he looked towards the young potions master.

"sir." He started, now in his warrior general state of mind, "I would like too talk to you about something that connects yourself, myself and many of the students in this school"

Snape furrowed his brow, "and what may this be, Jackson" he asked, cautiously.

"broken look behind our eyes, that which tells of hardships. I can see that you and I have both seen the horrors of war(here snape nodded affirmative), but your brokenness is too old to be solely that,"

Snape cut in with a growl, "so do you see yourself as some sort of seer then, _Jackson_"

"no, simply observant. Regardless, I believe that you have been abused and bullied as a child, just as I have, as well as many that seem to belong to your house, amongst others here. I would like to form a group to help them, made up of others like them, with you heading it. it will help them heal, and it applies to you too. It helps to get that sort of anger out in the open, instead of letting it fester, believe me." Percy finished softly.

"your notions are foolish, preposterous and presumptuous boy. You have no proof behind your words and I will have _no_ association with them."

At these words, percy snarled, looking positively feral, "fine! You sightless fool! But watch to see who the Malfoy boy emulates, see how Potter, the supposed boy who lived, shirks from contact. When you have, speak to me, allow them to _confide_ in _us_."

With that the scared young man dissolved into a fine mist and disappeared, much to Severus' surprise.

Bob breaks Lilly's lines

While still distrustful of perseus' words, severus did look for the signs that were mentioned. It was quite obvious that Draco was acting like his father, but there was far less conviction behind his words.

Potter though, his testing was more interesting.

It was during his first potions lessons with the boy that he decided to the Gryffindor impulsivity the boy's father was famous for.

After insulting the class collectively, as was tradition, he decided to quiz the child on common potions knowledge.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered rood of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" there, easy enough

"I don't know sir." He replied with the audacity to look confused, as if any child in a wizarding home wouldn't know.

"tut tut mister potter – clearly fame isn't everything. Lets try again shall we? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" even easier.

"I don't know sir." Snape was getting agrivated now. What was Lilly's child playing at?

"thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh poter?

"What is the difference, potter, between monksood and wolfsbane?" the boys uncle is a wearwolf, for heavens sakes! He _must _know this.

"I don't know sir, but" it seemed like he would continue, but his _idiocy_ had pushed snape too far.

"are you purposefully trying to disgrace your mother's name in potions boy, or are you simply an neanderthalic nitwit?" he sniped, sneering.

The boy looked to be on the verge of tears, but he managed to push out firmly, "to be fair sir, up until two weeks ago I had been told that my parents were 'alcoholic wastes of space who got themselves killed in a car crash'." Ah- of course. Whichever pure blood family that had been coerced to taking the boy in clearly had some muggle hating tendencies, trying to discredit the grandure of Lilly Evans; wait did he say,

"_parents?_"snape hissed out, recoiling, " did you just say parents, potter?"

"y-yes sir" oh god no. this couldn't be happening. He heard draco drawl out from elsewhere in the class,

"what sort of pure blood family would bad mouth the previous head of the ancient and noble house of potter to its soul heir?"

"erm, I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle, they sorta hated magic." There was a collective gasp from the children raised in the magical world, likely realising that their books on the life of harry potter were lies, (killing dragons at age four? People believed that?), while snape screamed out in rage.

"FUCK!" he shouted, making many of the students recoil in surprise, likely having never heard the swear word. He stormed to the back of the lecture room, calling out instructions as he did.

"I expect a foot of parchment on each of the mentioned ingredients and processes, along with a summery of the potion brewed on page 245, including method, potion effects and ingredient effects."

After he had left, the youngest professor almost ran to the fourth year arithmancy class that perseus should be in, robes billowing behind him.

As he reached the door, he slowed, straightened himself out and pushed the door open, "professor (insert name here), I will be needing to borrow Jackson for a moment of his time." He demanded.

"of course professor Snape, Jackson get going."

Perseus silently stood uup from the back of the class, where he seemed to have been doodeling glyphs of Greece, Egypt and the Danelaw, and left the class, an uninterested look on his face, and followed snape around a ccorner.

The professor turned on him, once they were out of earshot, and spoke, "I want a list of atleast every name from the first years that you picked out and as many as possible from the years above left on my desk by dinner." He stated with narrowed eyes before striding off to yell at that decrepid old fool Dumbledore for leaving Harry with _petunia_ of all people, deftly ignoring the slight tuggin at the side of his students lips as he too turned.

Perseus returned to calls looking like a man on a mission.

**AN: right, ive never read the acutal books, but I will, so if characters seem a little off, well youll have to deal with it. im going to try and include ccharacters from either siries in the line breaks so try and guess who im talking about, should be easy.**

**criticism welcomed and considered**


	3. Chapter 3

Setting up the meeting turned out to be far easier than they had hoped for, proposing the idea in a staff meeting meant that every head of house was behind snape in his plans, even if they were against the idea of they themselves not being present. In the end, though, they came to a compromise. Snape would lead the meetings, assisted by perseus, while each of the other heads of house could be present at the first meeting before buggering off and staying out of his hair.

That was how professors snape, McGonigal, sprout and Flitwick were sat infront of the almost two hundred students percy had picked out, having summoned them to one of the larger lecture halls. The students ranged from first year to seventh, each of them confused to why they would have been brought together.

Finally percy stood and spoke up, his voice washing over them all, "each and every one of us here has something in common. We have all been abused. Looking at you all I can see that some of you are malnourished, some of you have bruises and cuts peaking out of their robes, some of you have been verbally attacked, I know for a fact that atleast one of you has been raped. You are here so that you can help eacchother heal and so that we have the grounds to remove you from whatever is causing your pain. The head of house Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and ravenclaw will be here for this session and this session alone, but these gatherings will be lead by professor snape and myself. For those of you who don't know, I am perseus Jackson, feel free to call me percy. In my life I have been kicked out of ten schools in as many years, each one filled with teachers and students telling me I was stupid, an idiot, because of my learning difficulties, ADHD and Dyslexia; from age six to twelve I was regularly beaten by my stepfather in an effort to protect my mother. From ages twelve to sixteen, my grandfather desperately tried to kill me. The year after it was his mother who took up the role, dragging me through hell and back. That is the worst my life has had to offer and I have spent quite some time trying to help my self. Hopefully you will come to be comfortable around eachother to share in the same way. Now, could professor snape take the floor."

As he finished he returned to his own seat, skilfully ignoring the looks of pity from the three teachers who hadn't had a similar life, snape stood up with a flourish, and with a blank look on his face he gave his own story, "I will be overseeing these meetings due to my own similar child hood. My muggle father hated me for being a… 'freak' as he called it, and at school I was attacked by james potter and his… allies, for my closeness to one Lilly Evans. What perseus forgot to mention is that these meetings, while not mandatory, are recommended. Whilst you are here, if you donot wish to share, you will join mister Jackson in his own coping methods and I will be available for clarification on your potions work. You are dismissed."

After that the students and teachers filed out of the hall, gaping, now given a reason behind snape's hatred for the gryffs, until only harry and snape remained.

"sir?" the young man ventured timidly, "did you really know my mother?"

"yes." Was the curt reply he received.

"could you… could you tell me about her sir?"

"fine, I assume if you were left with petunia you would only hear lies. Lilly was a beautiful young witch, smart too, achieving 'O's in all of her courses. Determined too, never truly giving up. She had to be, being in the house of lions with the inquisitive nature of a ravenclaw." Snape hadn't noticed, but he had started to smile, looking back on fonder memories, "she was ridiculously caring though, willing to destroy any who threatened those she called friend. I honestly loved your mother."

"…thank you sir… could you tell me about her again some time?"

"yes boy, now leave. You still have work to catch up on."

Harry did just that, running off to his dorm, deciding to work on his potions paper to its fullest, with neither noticing the sea green eyes glittering happily at them.

Beckendorf builds scalia's so cedric can cut lavinder's line

Not a word of the meeting reached the ears of the participants friends, regardless of pestering, how could they betray percy's trust with what he was offering them. While it did take some time for the older students to accept that there was no house rivalry in those meetings, they did continue, and the rest of the school decided to accept that it was happening. After all, why would you question something that was making your friends happier. Finally, though, there was a weekend where percy was able to take harry to get his scar sorted.

On hogsmead, a few weeks into the first term, percy took harry outside of the school's anti apparition wards.

"so, percy, where are you taking me?" harry asked, his voice much more chipper than it had been after arriving at the school, his time with kindred spirits doing wonders for his self esteem.

Percy let out a soft snort of amusement, glad that the child felt safe enough around him to let down some walls, "we are going to pop over to my home in the states and get that abomination fixed." He answered, punctuating his statement by pointing at the scar, "so you should probably grab on, don't worry about the dematerialising, that's just how we're traveling."

Harry suddenly stopped, eyes wide, and gulped heavily, before grabbing onto the older boy's hand, which received a comforting squeeze before he felt his whole body expand for a split second before returning to its original size.

Percy watched harry gape at Apollo's chariot rising over the atlantic from the beach of camp half blood, remembering how he had sat here with Hermes four years ago, being asked to save the god's son.

After a minuet percy decided to shake harry out of his shock, "come on kiddo, the guy I brought you to see isn't exactly a morning person and ill bet he'll want to get a of whoever mutilated their soul"

Harry nodded numbly, stil gawping at the beautiful horizon ahead of him, but let percy guide him through what looked to be a strawberry farm. Eventually the pair reached a cluster of cabins in the shape of a Greek omega. None of them seemed to mesh, each holding their own distinct personality, with a few people filing out of them, particularly from a blindingly golden building filled with arian children of all ages. But percy did not stop here, instead walking to the end of the cabins, finishing their stroll at a building that looked like the most expensive cemetery in history, the grey/black building adorned with numerous precious stones and lined with what looked like a bronze-silver alloy(not that harry knew what an alloy was.)

The building had an unnaturally cool feel to it, even with the twin green flames that blazed on either side of the door. Not bothering to knock, percy opened the door and suck his head in, ignoring harry's warnings of politeness.

"oi, will, doctor solace, future brother in law, get out of death breath for a second I need him for a second." Needless to say, percy was kicked out of the room with no hesitance. Five minuets later, a Mediterranean looking boy, somewhat older than harry and younger than percy, came out, a furious blush staining his albino skin as he attempted to glare at percy.

"what do you want, kelp head?"

"to introduce you to a friend of course!" percy announced, truly smiling for the first time since leaving for Hogwarts, something harry felt almost privileged to see. "harry, this is Nicolo DiAngelo, and nico, this is harry, the kid with some extra soul in him." He finished, growing serious.

"really perce, its all work with you isn't it? welp, midget, come here and lets see what I can do for you." Nico said to the youngest boy, to which harry nervously complied with after getting a reassuring nod from percy.

After about five minuets of scilence nico spoke up, "so you've got just over one percent of a soul lefr in your head, I can either remove it completely or leave some lingering knowledge, what do you want?"

Harry sstood, shocked for a second. He didn't think he would have a choice in the matter so he was truly floored. "erm, what sort of knowledge are you talking about?"

"anything and everything up until the soul was split really, what do you want to take?"

"how about anything and everything relatedto magic and the potter family? Should do him some good, having memories of is parents."

Nico shrugged at percy's input, while harry nodded eagerly, wanting memories of his family regardless of where they were sourced.

Seeing the acceptance, nico shrugged again and pinched harry on his scar, before yanking backwards and slamming his hand into what looked like a bracelet, which he threw at the visitors, "there you go, you should feel the effects in a few seconds. Go get a checkup with will, kid, while I have a chat with my cousin."

Harry nodded firmly and moved to walk through the door, as he did though, he stumbled from a sudden strain of mental capacity, only to be caught by a buff pair of arms. "woah kid, I'm will solace, I'm guessing nico let you in?" harry nodded, "okay then, lie down and wait while I take a diagnostic

With percy and nico.

"ok nico, whats wrong, I know you wanted to get back to will, so whats with the hold up?"

"percy, I'm gonna be blunt about it. the kids got a prophecy, life or death kind'a thingy, or at least the man in the scar thought so. Whoever the prophecy came from wasn't part of the five oracles, so it could be insane ramblings taken too seriously."

Percy tutted in irritation, a scowl on his face accented by his scars. "thanks for the warning nico, I'll check it out and try and get a hold of the full prophecy."

Just as he finished speaking, harry walked out of the cabin, followed by a frowning will. When percy saw the look, he cut in before the son of Apollo could open his mouth, "don't worry will, we cottoned onto _that_ fairly quickly. Its being fixed." Seeing he had placated the young man, he turned to harry, "right kiddo, the knowledge should take a few days to fully assimilate, but you wont be able to sprout off strong spells immediately, magic is like a muscle and you have to work it to get stronger, remember that. Now, have you got any questions before we leave?"

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, giving off an adorable looking pout, "um, just the one, is there a reason behind the cabin designs?"

Percy snorted and gave a chipper and vague "Yep!" before grabbing his shoulder and dematerialising.

**A/N: right, first things first, someone asked me to get a beta reader and I'm asking you lot to step up, cos I cant be fucked to find one.**

**Secondly, someone else asked me to make a harry/percy pairing and while I do enjoy it when the pairing comes up there are three reasons why I won't write it.**

**#1: I am straight, no idea what exactly guys would pick out in other guys**

**#2: I have never had a crush, full stop. Let alone gone on a date, so no experience.**

**#3: I might have not made it clear, but percy is 18, and while he would be fine with a sneaky shag with one of the older fifth years, age of consent being 16, harry is 11 and that would have percy hanging out with jimmy and the rest of the 60's BBC presenters in the NONCE category. Just as illegal to write about as it is to do, ignoring the fact that its horrifying.**

**Finally, I know snape seems a bit OC here, even by the standards of someone who hasn't read the original books, but I think that reminiscing on your dead crush and eldest friend would soften you a tad.**

**Feel free to hate, it will only mean I'll spend less time on fanfiction and more on my A-levels**


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing too interesting happened in school up until the charms lesson that would be teaching students about the levitation charm. A number of students had been struggling with the spell, one student even managing to make his feather explode, but Hermione Granger being the exception to the rule, having practiced her pronunciation and wand movement instead of attempting the spell.

Just before she did, she heard how the other students were mispronouncing the Latin base of the spell, resulting in it not working, because regardless of the strength of intent, magic still needed a guide, so seeing her peer's plight, she decided to correct them.

"You're saying it wrong, it's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," a ginger haired Gryffindor hermione thought she had spoken to on the train to Hogwarts, something about turning a rat yellow.

"alright then," she responded, primly before giving a swish and flick at her feather, "_wingardium leviosa_"

Immediately her feather shot up to the top of the room, and hermione smiled smugly as she earnt some praise from her professor along with a number of house points (though those came second to being in favour of her teaches).

Eventually classes finished and as the rest of her year mates filtered out the classroom, Hermione stuck behind to ask the charms master whether he recommended any books on his subject for some extra curricular work. After wrangling a promise for him to look into it, she rushed off towards professor McGonigal's transfiguration class.

As she was rushigh across the court yard she came up behind a number of boys in her house, obviously larking about, hooligans. But she over heard the red head finishing up,

"'_its leviosa, not leviosar'_ its no wonder she hasn't got any friends" he said, sneering, whilst the boys around him laughed.

It may not have been intended that she heard it, but it still hurt, to know that people in this new, wonderful, _magical_ world were still just as spiteful as the mundane one, so she quickened up, barged past the ass-hat and made a b-line for the girls toilets, confident she wouldn't be seen.

Once she got there and locked herself away in a stall, she let it out. Now that she didn't have her parents to go to it was even harder for her to cope with the bullying, so she relished in the time she spent alone, truly alone though, not alone in a crowd like in the common rooms.

After about half an hour, she heard a knock on the main door, which was strange, any girl would have just come straight in, so she called out, siffing timidly, "Yes?"

"oh thank the Gods I found you kiddo, I was getting worried after seeing you come out of flitwick's lesson." The voice, distinctively male, replied

"why should you care?! I don't even know who you are!" she called back, suddenly irritated by him.

Then she heard a chuckle from the mystery man, "kid I've failed far too many children who felt outcast in my life, in a school full of them I refuse to make the same mistakes, so seeing you run off got this weary heart a-pumpin'."

"how come it took you so long to find me then? If you were so worried?"

She heard a snort come from the other side of the door, "honestly I was distracted by my little protégé's reaction to it all. Almost as soon has the words left ginger's lips little harry was laying into him. If the kid wasn't dealing with his own problems he would have grabbed you by now."

"grabbed me?"

"yep, for those mysterious meetings him and a bunch of others are disappearing off to, I've basically ordered them to take anyone who is being bullied and I haven't gotten already"

"why though? What are you 'getting' people for?"

"well its essentially group therapy, like how in the mortal world you get addicts in rehab who go sit around in a circle and talk about their woes, except its more of a place where people can go to socialise with people like them. In my experienced its easier to talk to a friend and easiest to talk to a friend who understands."

"and what do _you_ understand"

Percy gave off another snort of amusement before he heard the thudding of heavy foot steps.

"kid I'm gonna need you to give me a minuet OK, just dealing with a small problem."

He heard a faint, slightly downcast, 'ok' before he slowly stood up and drew riptide out of his pocket, "now," he called out to the troll, "you are going to leave the castle now, you can either do it the easy way or the fun way."

The troll stared at percy for a second, before registering that the snack infront of it smelt delicious. After that it was a split second decision to kill the morsel and eat it, so it raised its club and let out a vicious roar.

"fun way it is, you mustn't have heard of me" percy said, mumbling towards the end, before springing forth himself.

Trolls were hulking creatures who were clearly not built for speed, though from what percy could tell it would probably carry a punch, but nothing like a titan's strength, let alone a giant like damsen, who he had spared with during his time downstairs. It might cause trouble for a wizard, who duelled standing still, but to an athletic demigod, it was nothing, easier to deal with than a hellhound pup, (ignoring the fact that the last hell-pup he found, he had named lightning bug and gave to thalia for the anniversary of her becoming a huntress)

With that in mind, he sprang towards the beast's legs and sliced through its hamstring, causing it to crash to the ground withought anything for its muscles to pull against. When it hit the ground it collapsed percy lept to its neck, thrusting his sword in where the spinal columb met the skull, severing it and piercing the brain in the process. That way if it some how didn't die, the creature would be paralized.

As he went to sit back down he saw harry run down the hall, so percy indicated for the younger boy to sit down next to him.

"Hey kid," he called out, "I'm back, harry showed up too, anyway you were asking what I would understand right?" he paused for a second before ploughing ahead after receiving a still slightly subdued 'yes', "well I'm good for bullying, parental abuse, PTSD, losing those you love and coping with taking a life." As he finished, percy heard a gasp and looked up to see that professors had finally arrived. "hi," he called out with a jaunty wave, "there was a troll."

The teachers all gaped at him before albus spoke up, "quite astute my boy, now why don't you take young mister potter off to his dormitories whilst we clean up, I would like to talk to you come morning."

Percy stared at the ancient wizard before picking himself up, "sure brian, just let me grab something." And with that percy walked into the girls bathroom before walking out, carrying a bushy haired girl less than half his size whilst she hugged his neck.

Percy gave a curt, "good night proffessors" before walking off to the Gryffindor dormetries with harry leading the way. By the time he arrived, the girl he was carrying had fallen asleep, so he sent harry off to bed and placed her on the sofa, before sitting down in an arm chair, still wearing his blood splattered uniform, and drifted off to sleep, just missing the students staring at him in wonder.

**AN: hi, sorry if this chapter is a bit lack luster, but that's down to three things. One, I was taking too long getting one out, two not really moved by this chapter so its kinda meh, and number three, well I forgot while I was writing this….**

**See ya and thanks for reading.**


End file.
